Final Haruhi VII
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: In the world of Haruhi Suzumiya, everything seems normal, at least by Haruhi standards. Yet, Kyon feels like he remembers something. Something from his past, an energetic young man with black hair. Someone he promised to remember. Kyon fights to remembe
1. One Winged Haruhi

Haruhi grabs my arm, and drags me off, again. You know what? I'm getting tired of this. My vision gets blurry and begins to spiral around in a circle as everything freezes. Suddenly, I can see, again, but it's from a weird third person perspective. I see myself on the far right side, and Haruhi on the left. One Winged Angel is playing. What is this, Final Fantasy VII? She looks at me, and says, "Kyon! Come on! Let's go!" I decide not to, and to stand my ground and fight.

At the top of my vision, words appear in a blue box.

**Come on, Kyon!**

Haruhi runs across the stage and grabs my arm. I resist, and see towards the bottom I have a health bar. It reads:

Kyon _ HP 3000/3000 MP 0/0 LIMIT: [||| ]

Suddenly, my HP starts to decrease in implements of 10. I feel slight pain, yet nothing major. It's my turn now. I can either attack, use magic, use an item, or use a summon. I check magic, and find nothing. I check summon, and find nothing. I look under items, and find a rock. Useless... I pick attack, and see myself lifting my fist, and then Koizumi comes out of nowhere and grabs it. A blue box appears.

"Kyon! Don't hit her!"

Then what the hell else am I able to do? I tried running away, and successfully escaped. My view switched back to first person. I ran as fast as I could, and Haruhi chased after me.

Suddenly, time freezes. I see a blue box.

"Haruhi: Kyon! You're not getting away that easily!"

"Haruhi HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY!"

Dammit... She dragged me along, again, and suddenly I feel great dread. I feel weird. I remember someone. A young man with black hair, always smiling. His name escapes me, but as I think about it, I promised to never forget him. To never forget him, and to say "Hello" to a girl for him... Who was he? Why can't I seem to remember him?


	2. Are you NORTHHIGH?

After the club meeting that day, things felt strange. I began to walk outside, but Haruhi stopped me.

"Hey, Kyon. Remember that time, a while ago, that you promised me that you'd save me if I was ever in trouble?"

That doesn't sound like something I'd say, but I might've said that. I decided to humor her, and responded, "Yeah, I remember that. Why are you bringing it up, now?"

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Never forget, okay? I want you to save me. No matter what, you understand? That... And never leave me."

That last part I wasn't entirely sure if I heard or not, seeing how quietly she said it. How interesting.

With that, we both left and went our separate ways. I was almost home, when a girl with green hair walked up to me, pushing a flower cart. Her cart was made out of wood, and she seemed pretty and innocent enough.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm heading home now, so I can't really talk. I'll buy a flower, though,"

I handed her some money and took a flower. I was starting to leave, when she asked, "NORTHHIGH...?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you... NORTHHIGH?"

"I don't believe I understand what you're talking about."

"Your uniform. It's a NORTHHIGH uniform."

"Oh! Well, I suppose it is."

"Are you fighting for NNORTHHIGH?"

"N-No, I'm not. If I'm fighting for anything, I assume it would be the SOS Brigade..."

"The SOS Brigade!" Her eyes were wide with shock. "You mean the rebel group that's been sabotaging North High's reactors!"

"Er, I guess...? Maybe...?"

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me! To be honest, though... If you were NORTHHIGH, I'd be... Kind of sad..." A tear fell down her face. "Were you ever with NORTHHIGH?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"Did you ever meet a man named Zack...?"

I felt every pulse of blood in my body stop.

"Z-Z-Z..." I was unable to say it. Why the hell couldn't I say it?

My vision went blurry and the color began to inverse. What the hell...? Am I high?

I began to fall backwards, falling over the bridge we were on, and fell head first.

I grabbed my hand outwards, then saw the girl's face turn to that of fear and shock.

"KYON!" I heard Haruhi's scream nearby. How did she see me fall...? There's no time for that, now. I'm going to die. This is it.

Dying makes you realize something. Life is short, and you have to make the best of it.

Having said that, I begin to regret the mornings on which I complain constantly about the hill, wishing they would just make it easier for me.

Damn it. This is it. I knew I should've taken those sky-diving lessons...!

The fall was graceful, believe it or not. It was as if I was floating in the air, slowly falling down. The world was colored in an inverse way, and my field of vision was beginning to become smaller and smaller, but it felt somewhat peaceful and relaxing. Falling is strangely a pleasure, it would seem. A very strange pleasure.

When I awoke, I was in an apartment. Who knows who it belonged to. I'd have to thank whoever owned it later. I tried to lean up, but I quickly fell back down onto my back, again. I feel so weak. I decided to take a bit more rest, and sleep for a bit.

After a while, the girl who sold me the flower woke me up. Who was she?

"Hey, are you okay? Your girlfriend seemed pretty worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. And- WAIT A SECOND! She isn't my girlfriend! Like hell, I'd let that happen!"

"Oh? But surely the way she screamed your name and-"

"She's the club leader of the SOS Brigade."

"Wait, she was... Her! The leader of the SOS Brigade, huh...? That's impressive. How'd she amount to that?"

"She founded the SOS Brigade, of course. Look, I don't know why you think we're so special. We're just a group of high schoolers."

I finally managed to get up, and thanked her for helping me.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Oh, I'm Aerith."

"Nice to meet you, Aerith-san. I should probably head home, now. My parents are probably worried about me, anyways."

"Okay, Kyon. I'll see you, later, then."

And with that, I left. I wonder why I felt so strange when she said Zack. Who is Zack? What does he have to do with me? I feel like there's something in the back of my mind that's trying to stay hidden. But why? Why would it do that? Damn it, I'll figure this out, eventually...

A/N: Yes, I finally updated this! Maybe I'll update some of my other, older fics, as well.


	3. Escape

_~"Would you say... I became... A hero...?"~_

Why? Why is it that I remember those words? Those words from a forgotten friend.

Damn, I can't sleep. All I can think about is Zack, Aerith, and those words. Why is it that I froze after hearing about Zack? Why is it that I know about Zack Fair? My brain froze. What the hell? No one told me his last name. Maybe I'm just guessing, maybe I'm just paranoid, or maybe he's the friend...? Damn it, this makes no sense to me!

In the morning, I turned on the TV.

"Hello, today we have an important news announcement from the energy group, Shina! Take it away, Mr. President!" The reporter said as he gave the microphone to who appeared to be the president of Shinra.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, this is a public service announcement. We are looking for a young woman named Aerith Gainsborough. We believe she is in possession of illegal weaponry and knowledge of the Mako Reactors that is not fit for anyone other than Shinra staff. If you see her, please, report her to the nearest police station. Thank you, and good day."

Bullshit! Aerith's no criminal, this much I know. I have to help her. I don't know why, but I have this urge to help her. Something in my mind tells me that either I met her or someone told me about her before. I quickly ran to school with toast in my mouth. I needed the rest of the Brigade to help, this much I knew.

When I got to the clubroom, I saw a very pissed off Haruhi standing next to a weeping Asahina-san and a neutral Koizumi. Nagato must've been too busy reading somewhere to notice us.

"What happened!"

"Kyon! Isn't it obvious! They've destroyed our clubroom!" Haruhi sounded angrier than normal.

"Why would they do this? Who would do this?"

"We're rebels, Kyon. What'd you expect?"

"I thought you were so confident that we'd all be fine..."

"I was wrong, okay!"

"Alright, we have to stop them."

"And Kyon?"

"What?"

"They have Aerith."

I tensed. I promised I'd protect her. Or was that someone else's promise? It's all melding into one. Soon, I won't be able to tell the difference anymore. I'm sure of that. Damn it, why the hell can't I be normal!

"Let's go save her from those bastards..."

In a very action movie-esque style, we made our way to the center of the school.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you past he-"

I shoved him out of the way. This anger... I've never felt anything like it before.

"Go to hell!" I screamed.

I continued to walk in a way that some would call "badass." Damn, I'm cool. As we continued to walk on, more and more enemies came in our way.

I grabbed a meter stick from a classroom, and fought with that. Haruhi used her fists, and Asahina-san was useless. Koizumi found a meter stick to use, as well. Asahina-san sat in the corner, as the rest of us fought hard.

"Where's Aerith!" I yelled as we burst into the principal's office.

"Kyon!" Aerith screamed from behind a locked door.

I ran up to the door and smashed the lock open. Aerith ran out and hid behind Haruhi. For some reason, President Shinra was in there.

"Don't you get it, Kyon?" President Shinra sneered, "We've been pulling the strings this entire time! NORTH HIGH is an organization run by Shinra! We've been preparing you all for war against the SOS Brigade! Kyon, you could've been an amazing soldier..."

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything, bastard!" I yelled.

"Heh, that sounds so much like you, Ky- GWUAH!" Suddenly, blood he began to bleed heavily from his chest. It looked almost as if a sword went through it. What the hell?

Outside I heard more screams, and eventually, before me stood a man dressed in white.

"Kyon-kun... Long time no see..."

That wasn't a man. That was a girl. Definitely a girl. With blue hair. I couldn't see her face in the light, but she sounded familiar. Who the hell was this?

"Anyway, Kyon-kun, I'll see you some other time. Then, we can finish things. Have fun, kiddies..."

And with that, she vanished into the air. What the hell is going on here!

A red-haired teenage male walked into the room. Who's this?

"Since my father is now dead," He announced, "I will take over as President Rufus!"

A large amount of guards ran in the room.

"Damn it, run for it!" I yelled.

We'd have to escape quickly if we had any hopes of survival. Eventually, we made it outside. There was a motorcycle and a pick-up truck. I ordered the others to get in the truck, and I hopped on the motorcycle. Haruhi, difficult as ever, hopped on the back of the motorcycle. And with that, we drove off.

"Shit, I don't have a license!" I realized.

Behind us, many armored trucks were starting to come up behind us. Damn it, this sucks!

A/N: So, are you liking my idea of Kyon = Cloud; Haruhi = Tifa; Itsuki = Barret; Mikuru not being anyone in particular; Similar for Yuki; And finally, someone we all know and love/hate as Sephiroth.


	4. Cosplay is more important than Survival

I pulled back on the accelerator and the motorcycle roared to life. The wind flowed through my hair easily and was of little disturbance. This adrenaline... What is this feeling? For whatever reason, I think I'm enjoying myself. This isn't normal, I'm aware, but I still love it. As I accelerated, I realized I was driving straight into a wall. As if Koizumi read my thoughts, he drove straight into the wall, creating a hole for us to go through. On the other side of the wall was the field that Haruhi forced me to draw on oh-so long ago. Technically speaking, that was three years ago for her, and pretty damn recent for me. Haruhi must've felt nostalgic during that part of the ride, but we didn't have time for that. I quickly drove to the stairs I walk up every day.

"Koizumi! Meet up, later! I'm taking a short-cut!" I shouted out.

He gave me a thumbs up, and drove down the stairs a bit crazily, and at one point drove completely over a set.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haruhi screamed into my ear.

I drove even farther and went past my house and several others. After about ten minutes of driving, I hit a highway. Behind me I heard sirens wailing. Crap, I can't get arrested here...! I accelerated further and felt the full thrust of the beast of a motorcycle I was riding. This is the first time I've lived like this. Never before had I lived so recklessly. Why did everything have to change like this? Is it that damn Haruhi's fault? Or is it my own? Or does the responsibility fall on Aerith's shoulders? I don't have time to question life, I have to drive!

I rapidly swerved between cars and other motorcycles.

"What the hell are you doing, asshole?" a random cyclist I almost ran over shouted at me.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted at most of the drivers.

I continued moving until I hit a construction site. I drove into it and went up a plank that was at just the right angle that it'd give me a slight jump from it. Eventually, I hit an incomplete highway that sat above a rural town-area. Behind me, I noticed an extreme lack of police-cars. Had they given up on me? I curved into the edge and used the breaks. I skidded to a stop and began to wait for Koizumi and the others.

After a short wait, they all arrived.

"What now?" I asked.

"We need to find a place to stay, it's getting dark," Koizumi observed.

I looked around, and noticed it indeed _was_ getting dark. What a twist of events...

"Um..." Asahina-san began, "If we go to a hotel, motel, or anything like that, won't we be caught?"

"Damn, she's right," I began, as Haruhi slowly walked towards her.

"I have a plan!" Haruhi announced. What the hell is she doing now? She quickly grabbed Asahina, and began undressing her.

"What the hell are you doing!" I screamed, turning my face away. After Asahina's "Eeeks!" finally ended, Haruhi gave me the okay to look. Looking at Asahina-san, I wondered what the hell the purpose of that was. Asahina-san carried a staff, and she wore what appeared to be a pink dress. On her feet, were brown boots. On top of the dress, was some weird red, I don't know, rugby pads? Oh, and she had white cuffs around her wrists. She looked like she was straight out of some weird RPG... During that time, Koizumi must've changed as well, because he wore black gloves, had brown boots, green pants, and half of his torso was covered with a metallic substance he also had around his left wrist. He wore what appeared to a biker's jacket that some would call, "badass." Again, looking like a RPG character.

Shockingly, I didn't look at Haruhi much, yet. When I saw her, she was putting a brown glove with two cyan orbs on her right hand. Her hair flowed down her back, and led to a tiny ponytail at the end. She wore a white tank-top that went down about 2/3 of her torso. She wore brown pants, and the straps from her pants connected to her shoulders. Her gloves covered most of her forearm, and were identical. What the hell? Did Haruhi want to enter the world of a RPG or something?

Is that why this bullshit is happening? This is ridiculous, Haruhi.

"Now we all blend in!" Haruhi proclaimed.

"What about me? Or Nagato?" I pondered.

"Silly Kyon, you don't need a disguise! Your face isn't that memorable, anyways! Same goes for you, Nagato!"

Nagato simply nodded.

Gee, thanks Haruhi...

I almost felt like pointing out the fact that she remembered my face on one of the first days of school, and asked if she had seen me before. Truth be told, I hadn't seen her in three years for her, since I am John Smith, or at least the John Smith that she knows.

**A/N**

**Felt like doing another chapter, for no reason. And YAY! Huzzah for unneeded descriptions changing each of the characters into FF7 characters! Except for Kyon and Nagato. Although it's clear Kyon is Cloud, who will Nagato be? We'll see...**


End file.
